


Pact with the devil

by elletromil



Series: Night Terrors [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Ficlet, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry's not the only one who made a deal.





	Pact with the devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> Written for Red who prompt me Merlahad for a Making deals with demons AU

As soon as he opens his eyes in Statesman infirmary, he knows something is wrong and it has nothing to do with his missing legs.  _That_ will take some time getting used to and he’ll probably care more about it once the shock of being  _alive_ wears off, but it’s not  _wrong_.

No, what is wrong is how everything is silent around him, how even the lights don’t seem to illuminate the area around him.

How he knows  _something_ is watching, even if all his senses tell him he’s alone.

He doesn’t startle when Harry all but walk out of the deepest shadows of the room, where Merlin knows there is nothing but a wall, simply smile sadly.

“What did you do Harry?” It’s an accusation more than a question, because of course Merlin is aware of what he must have done for him to have survived stepping onto the mine.

And Harry knows that he knows, because he scoffs at him before taking a seat on his bed.

“Nothing you didn’t do yourself,” he gestures at his missing eye hidden by the glasses and Merlin winces. Not at the reminder of what his deal cost his lover, but that Harry knows about it at all. “So please, if you could refrain from any hypocrisy, I’d rather we make the most of the years we’ve got left.”

It’s rare that Harry is the voice of reason between the two of them, but in this, Merlin cannot pretend he isn’t right.

They might have damned themselves in an attempt to get more time together, but it doesn’t mean they can’t be happy before they’re inevitably thrown in hell.

Even that prospect doesn’t seem too bad now that they’ll both end up there and Merlin finds himself tugging on Harry’s hand until the man lies down at his side.


End file.
